For Better or For Worse
by Honestforyou
Summary: Read and find out
1. Back Again

_8 Years ago_

_ "Walk with me?" Edward say. I nod. Edward gently takes her hand. Dread fills me, but I lets him guide me toward the woods...Edward stops by a fallen tree. Turns to me._

___ "We need to leave Forks." Edwards says_

___"What? Why?" I questioned_

___"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks people will start noticing." Edward says_

___"But... when?" I ask_

___"Now." Edward say I reel, trying to take this in. Finally I say_

___ "I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready-" Edward cut me off_

___" Not you. Us." Edward says making me stunned by his words_

___"What? No. Edward, what happened with Jasper that was nothing." I say trying to get through him it was a mistake. _

_ "Nothing compared to what could happen. You don't belong in my world. " Edward says making tears fall from my eyes._

___"I belong with you." I whisper_

___"You don't." Edward says his face distant and hard_

___"I'm coming." I say_

___"I don't want you to come!" Edward yells. I was stunned once again. It felt as if I got slapped in the face.  
____  
"You don't... want me." I whispered tears my tears falling more_

___"No." Edward says. I stepped back from trying to understand this. Edward then adds "Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human. I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella." Edward kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and Edward was gone. I fell to the ground and cried. I wasn't mentally aware that it was raining. I didn't care my heart was broken. I was been lifted I saw the trees flying by. I just cried harder._

_Present_

I sighed that was six years ago. I shook my head from those thoughts and went to the happy one's since I graduated college early. I got my bachelors and literature degree. I became a book editor because of my teacher who thought I would do well in that field. I moved to Bellingham, Washington. I was doing well for myself. I was always working mainly because I wanted to the publishing company I worked for thought I was crazy for working twenty for seven but I didn't have anything better to do so I worked. I rubbed my eyes then stood up. I stretched popping my bones before I went into the kitchen. I opened the door to the refrigerator seeing nothing in the refrigerator.

_'FUCK!' _I think to myself. I forgot to get some food. I looked at the clock I had an hour before I needed to be home. I went to my garage. I smiled looking at my cars. I grabbed the keys to the Chevy Corvette Z06. I unclosed the doors and got in it. I pressed the button to open the doors to the garage. I backed up enough where my car was out it garage door. I pressed the button and watched the door closed. I backed up to the street to see a moving truck and a yellow Porsche. It looked just like Alice. I shook my head.

_'I'm just imagining things.' _I think. I sighed and just drove to the store. I got out my car then locked it. I was in a rush so I grabbed a basket and grabbed everything I needed wanted. I grabbed everything I knew they would want. I went in the self check out since I knew the girls in the other lines always flirted with me. I paid for my stuff and popped the trunk putting my things in the trunk. I closed it then got in my car and went home. I sighed in relief when nobody was here. I quickly put up everything. Then the doorbell dinged.

_'Why are they using the doorbell?' _I thought. I sighed and opened the door. My heart stopped. My mouth ajar. _'Fuck!'_ I thought. I stared at old family. Each by each I noticed new things like Carlisle was hugged up with another women. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. My eyes landed on Esme and stayed on her until I heard a throat clear. I looked to see Angela and our daughter.

"DADDY!" Renesmee yells pushing pass the Cullen's and hugging me. I laughed hugging her back.

"I missed you sweetheart." I say kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too but mommy missed you more." Renesmee says selling Angela out.

"Renesmee that was our secret." Angela says with a smile before she kissed me.

"Sorry mommy." Renesmee says.

"It doesn't matter I missed both of you." I say with a smile that disappeared when I heard

"Cullen's?!" Angela says

"Hi Angela we just moved next door. We didn't think we would see either of you again." Alice says with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I was told I wouldn't see none of you again." I mumble under my breath.

"Well I'm going to fix something to eat it was nice seeing you guy's again." Angela says before picking up Renesmee and pecking my lips.

"Your married?" Emmett ask. I smile before nodding.

"Going on four years in two months." I say

"I um need to handle something it was nice to see you again Bella." Esme says. I gave her a nod.

"Well see you soon-" I cut off Carlisle

"Stay away from me and my family period. No warnings." I say before going into the house.


	2. Pregant

I went into the kitchen no one was there. I went into Renesmee room. Renesmee was sleep so I went in my bedroom. Angela was coming out the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I've missed you baby." I say against Angela's neck.

"I've missed you too." Angela says turning around. "Do you have any work to do?" Angela ask. I nodded.

"Yes but it can wait. I need to give my wife the proper welcome back." I say before I brought my lips to hers. Angela moaned against my lips. I walked her to the bed. Angela back fell on the bed. I didn't remove my lips from hers until she pushed me. I fell to the ground. "ANGELA WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell. Angela bit her lip.

"Sorry sorry. I'm tired baby I'm not really in the mood maybe you should go finish your work." Angela says. I could tell she was lying but I didn't address it.

"Whatever Angela. I'll be working if you need me." I say before getting up from the ground. I gave Angela peck on the lips before going downstairs to my office and started reading this new manuscript of a new book. I don't know where the time went but around six or seven I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't going to answer it. I was to engross in my work. I could hear talking and a pair of footsteps walking towards my door. A knock on my door. I sigh before saying "Come in." I didn't glance up.

"Why didn't you tell me the Cullen's were coming over to have dinner?" Angela says making me look up. I gave her a confused look. "CULLEN'S D-" I cut off Angela by slamming my hand on my desk.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO?!" I yell. Angela just got here and she was staring to irritate me.

"I'm sorry Bella I-" I cut Angela off.

"I'm working so if you want to have dinner with them then fine eat. My wife told me to start working and she knows once I start I don't stop so I'm doing as my wife told me so let me work." I say clenching my jaw.

"As your wife I'm telling you to bring your ass and come eat." Angela snaps before leaving my office. I sighed before picking up the manuscript and leaving my office. I turned the page of the manuscript heading to the dinner table. "Bella can you stop working for just an hour?' Angela ask. I rolled my eyes and put the manuscript on another table.

"Happy?" I ask with a fake smile.

"Your really pushing my buttons Bella." Angela says with a frown.

"I'm pushing buttons. You should look in the mirror Angela because you've already started that." I say my jaw clenching repeatedly.

"Bella can we discuss this a-" I cut Angela off.

"No we sure can not. Every since you've got here you've been ly-" Angela cut me off.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Angela yells out. I froze. I watch the Cullen's shift nodding in agreement to that statement.

"Pregnant." I say. Angela nods crying. I walked to her and squatted down. "Were having a having a baby." I whispered grabbing Angela hands.

"Daddy why's mommy crying is she sad?" Renesmee ask.

"I'm not sad sweetie I'm happy." Angela says. I stood up.

"Can we eat now?" Renesmee ask. Angela smiled before frowning at me.

"You better not start getting over protective." Angela says. I faked like I was offended.

"I'm appalled you would think such things." I say with a smirk

"Bella I'm serious." Angela says. I shrugged before walking to my seat. My hand brushing against Esme arm. I bite my lip when I felt a shock run through my body. I just ignored it and continued to walk to my seat. I sat down.

"I know your seriously Angela we'll see what happens and maybe your wish will be granted." I say. Angela rolled her eyes. "Can we eat now?" I ask

"Yes." Angela says before hands started reaching for foods.

"I love how the decorations in this house." Esme says

"Thank you. I did it myself." I say

"Really?" Esme ask. I nodded

"Yup. I bought this after I started working Angela and I were dating nothing serious at the time. I had money to waste so I started putting things in here." I say before cutting a piece of my steak.

"Maybe I can get a tour of the rest of the house." Esme says.

"Angela would probably be the one to that. I'm always working." I say

"What do you do?" Edward ask.

"She's a co-owner of a publishing company but she just like editing books for people." Angela says. I winked at her.

"Wow. You've done well for yourself." Carlisle says. I nodded.

"So what have you guys been doing over the last six years?" Angela ask. I cleared my throat.

"Remember baby they went to Alaska." I say. My jaws clenching repeatedly.

"Oh yeah sorry. I forgot." Angela says.

"Mommy can we go to the store?" Renesmee ask. Which wasn't odd so I didn't think about it.

"For what sweetie?" Angela ask.

"I want a new toy." Renesmee say.

"Bella." Angela says. I shook my head.

"I'm not in this she ask you." I say drinking my water.

"Daddy can you tell mommy to go to the store so I can get a new toy?" Renesmee saying pouting.

"If we go your father is paying for everything." Angela says.

"That's okay with me." I say going in my back pocket and getting my black card.

"Well dinner was nice Cullen's but as you can see Nessie is impatient." Angela says. Renesmee was tugging on Angela's hand.

"Its fine." They say. Angela walks over to me and grabs my black card before pecking my lips. I watch her smile at the Cullen's before leaving the house. I watch her drive off from the window before my eyes landed on the Cullen's. I suck my tooth before saying.

"I must admit saying I knew about us having dinner with you that's classic." I say

"B-" I cut off Alice.

"Speak when spoken to." I snapped shocking the hell out of them. "I was told I wouldn't see any of you every again why are you here?" I ask.

"Wha-" I cut off Jasper.

"I DIDN'T SAY SPEAK!" I snapped making them jump. I smirk. "Oh don't be scared now Cullen's. The first couple of months when you guys left me I was hurt destroyed well that was until..."

AN:/ Should Bella be human or a supernatural creature? Should Bella having a penis or a viagina? It's up to you guys.


	3. Going Out

**First off people who said the baby thing wouldn't work it actually could. Bella or Angela could have had Nessie by a close friend or a family member. **

"Until what?" Esme question. I gave her a sideways glance.

"Never mind I think its time for you guys to leave." I say standing up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I knew it my canines grew out. My nails became sharper. My eyes were probably pure black. I threw whoever it was into a wall. "I SAID OUT!" I yell. Everybody's eyes went wide and I saw them run out and grab whoever into the wall. I turned around and say them flash out my house. I sighed and tried to claim myself down the best I could. I knew I had to calm down before Angela and Renesmee. I sighed and saw something that caught my attention. It was a sheet of paper. I bent down and grabbed it.

_Meet me Ray's Bar and Grill 7. On 24th Street. Just you alone. Dress business like. _

_ Love Your Mate_

I was completely caught off guard by this note. Did I have a mate? How am I suppose to know who's my mate? Was Angela my mate? Or was it Esme the women I secretly had a crush when I was dating Edward. I shook my head and went into my study. I sat down and stared at the note. I tried to read see if I recognized the handwriting. Esme and Angela both had the same handwriting. I growl out in frustration. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't even hear anybody come in the house.

"Come in." I say with a frown.

"Babe I'm going out tonight." Angela says. I frown. Angela starts walking towards me.

"Where? With?" I question with a frown.

"I have no idea but I'm going with Lauren you know how she is." Angela says before sitting on my lap.

"I guess I'll have a babysitter." I say earning a frown.

"Where are you going?" Angela ask with a frown.

"Ray's Bar and Grill. A um business meeting." I say. Angela gave me a small smile

"Which one?" Angela ask.

"The one Winchester." I say. Angela smiles before giving me a kiss on the lips. I nibbled on Angela's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Angela granted. Our tongues started fighting with one another. Angela completely cheated by sticking her hand in my pants. I pouted when Angela pulled away. "Cheated." I murmured

"I won fair and square." Angela says before pecking my lips. "Unfortunately I have to get ready. Lauren hates when I'm late." Angela says. I look at the clock. I sighed.

"So do I." I say but I grabbed ahold of Angela's hips. "So your just going to leave me like this?" I ask. Angela eyes slid down to my crotch.

"Your not even completely hard Bella." Angela says. I pouted.

"Please." I begged. Angela.

"Nope." Angela says before skipping out. I groan this women here I swear. She better be glad I love her or she'll be bending over this desk taking this dick. I chuckled at myself. I'm crazy. I left my study and went into our bedroom. I grabbed my phone and called Melissa.

"Hey Melissa. I was wondering if you were free tonight to watch Renesmee tonight?" I say.

"Yes I am. Should I come over there or are you dropping her over here?" Melissa ask

"Over here is fine. Do I have to pick you up?' I ask

"No. Remember I got a car for my birthday." Melissa responds.

"Oh yeah so can you be here in about an hour?" I ask

"I can actually be there in thirty." Melissa says.

"Great I'll see you then." I say before I hung up the phone. Angela walked out the bathroom with a bra and underwear. I stood up and threw Angela on the bed. I dragged a finger down her stomach. "Its been forever since I was inside you Angela." I whispered slowly sliding off her panties.

"It's only been three months Bella not forever." Angela say sliding her panties back up. I frowned. Angela was never like this when she was pregnant with Renesmee.

"Angela that's forever. We use to have sex every chance we got, but now you won't let me touch you." I say with a frown. Angela shrugged before putting on a pair of jeans. I huffed before going into the shower. I thought once Angela came back from her trip that she would start acting right but I guess not. I was in the shower for another twenty minutes before I got out. I dried myself off. Angela was putting on her makeup when I passed her starch naked. I saw Angela pause and give me a long look over before going back to her makeup. I put on a sports bra and a pair of boxers. I walked to my closet. I grabbed a black button down shirt and put it on. I saw Angela grab her keys and wallet. I shook my head. Angela stopped when she was at the door. I watch her turn around and give me a kiss on the cheek. Angela tried turning around but I stopped her. "What the fuck was that?" I ask with a frown.

"A kiss." Angela says.

"On the cheek what you know what I'll see you when you get home." I say letting her go. Man Angela was getting on my last nerve. I went back in my closet.

"Melissa is already here so you can don't have to wait on her." Angela says before leaving the room. I roll my eyes and buttoned up my shirt. I grabbed a pair of jeans. Once that was on. I grab a tie, a suit jacket, my dress shoes, and a pair of socks. I put on my socks and shoes on first before I put on my tie. It was neon blue tie. I maybe addicted to the color blue but who cares. I slid wallet in my pocket. I sprayed on some cologne and grabbed my keys. I kissed Renesmee forehead and gave Melissa my thanks before leaving. I took my time getting there since I didn't live to far away from it. I wanted to be on time. I pulled up and let out a sigh. I wonder who the fuck this was. I got out and went inside. I walked to a women who was at a stand.

"Umm a table for Swan I guess." I say confused not knowing whose name I would've said.

"Oh your Isabella follow me." The women says. I gave her a nod. It felt like forever before we were near and who I saw surprised the hell out of me.

**AN:/ Okay so somebody ask to change this to a Bella and Angela story. SO I'm going to leave that up to you guys. Bella and Esme or Bella and Angela or all three of them together?**


	4. Cheater Cheater

Our eyes connected as soon as I saw her. She gave me a nervous smile before standing. My mate was Esme Anne Cullen.

"Ms. Platt your guest." The hostess said before leaving us. I sat down in a chair across from Esme.

"Platt?" I question.

"My um maiden name." Esme says. I nodded. "I got us some white wine." Esme says. I chuckled.

"Trying to get into my pants already Esme?" I question making Esme eyes go wide.

"NO wait yes no I-" I cut Esme laughing.

"I was just joking." I say with a smile. "I wouldn't cheat on Angela even if we are...mates." I say looking Esme in the eye. Esme shifted in her chair. "So how long have you known?" I ask getting serious when a waitress came over.

"Have you guys decided what you would like?"

"Lauren I thought you and Angela were going out." I say confused as to why she wasn't with Angela.

"I ummmm fuck." Lauren swore.

"Lauren you got three seconds to tell me where my wife is." I say frowning. Lauren took a step back and said

"She's with Ben." Lauren said. I sucked my teeth and shifted in my seat.

"She's cheating on me?" I question sucking on my teeth.

"I'm sorry." Lauren says. I hummed and turned to Esme.

"Well I deal with that later. I'll get my usual and she'll get a salad." I say

"Esme Cullen?!"Lauren screeched out

"Platt actually Carlisle and I are not together. So I changed my last name." Esme explains.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lauren says.

"Its okay it was mutual." Esme says.

"Oh." Lauren says

"I found Isabella because I know she edits books and such." Esme says.

"Well did she tell you about her crush s-"I cut off Lauren off.

"LAUREN! Bye." I growled out.

"Damn I'm trying to help you out." Lauren says walking away with our order. It was quiet until the food came back. Lauren gave me a wink before walking away.

"You use to have a crush on me?" Esme question. I shifted in my seat.

"Always have." I said start eating my steak.

"So what about us?" Esme says. I sighed before saying.

"Let me get Angela out the picture first before we do anything." I say grabbing Esme hand.

"So there is a chance for us?" Esme questions doubtfully. I kissed her hand before saying.

"Definitely." I say before going back to eat. We kept talking until I looked at my watch. "Shit I got to go." I say

"Why?" Esme questions.

"Renesmee remember?" I said with a laugh before throwing a couple of hundred bills on the table.

"I'll walk you to your car." Esme says. I gave Lauren a wave before walking with Esme outside. "So have you thought about moving back to Forks?" Esme ask.

"I don't want to." I say with a frown.

"Why?" Esme asked. I let out a sigh.

"A lot of bad memories." I say unlocking my car.

"Oh." Esme says before saying "Because of us I'm assuming?" Esme questions.

"That and other reasons." I say opening the door to my car.

"We'll talk tomorrow?" Esme says in a questioning tone.

"Yes that'll be nice." I say before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Until tomorrow." I say before cranking up my car up and driving away. It didn't take long for me to get home. Before, I could step foot in the house Renesmee hugged my leg. I laughed. "You missed me sweetheart?" I question with a smile.

"Yes is uncle Ben coming over to ?" Renesmee question. I picked her up and carried her in the house.

"Why did you ask that?" I ask.

"He always comes over when mom goes to see him." Renesmee says

"Oh." Was all I could say. Melissa walks in with a smile on her face.

"So that's where you disappeared to." Melissa sais. Renesmee giggled.

"Yes daddy came home." Renesmee said. I went into my back pocket and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"Thi-" I cut off Melissa off.

"I have nothing smaller then hundreds so take it as gift plus pay." I say

"Thanks." Melissa says before leaving.

"I think its bedtime." I say.

"Daddy nooooooo." Renesmee whined.

"Lets make a deal. You can sleep with me tonight but you have to go to sleep." I say

"With the tv on?" Renesmee questions squinting her eyes at me.

"Yes with the tv on."I say

"Yay!"Renesmee screams before running up the stairs. I let out a laugh before running after her. Renesmee laughed all the way to my room. I caught her when she almost in my room. "DADDY! PUT ME DOWN!" Renesmee screamed while laughing.

"Alright I'll put you down." I say before tossing her on my bed making her scream.

"DADDY AGAIN!" Renesmee yells standing on the bed holding her arms out for me to grab.

"Alright one more time." I say grabbing Renesmee and tossing her on the bed making her laugh.

"That was fun daddy." Renesmee says. I smiled before taking off my shoes and getting in the bed with Renesmee. I grabbed the remote on the nightstand. I turned the tv on to Disney channel since that's all Renesmee watches. I grabbed my phone and read my emails while Renesmee watched tv. It was about 11 o'clock when Renesmee finally went to sleep so I turned the tv off and quietly went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let my thoughts get in order while I was doing my hygiene thing. When I got out the shower. I put on some boxers and a sports bra before the bathroom just as a I was getting into the bed the doorbell rung. I let out a groan. I glanced at Renesmee before going to my front door. I frowned when I saw who it was.

AN:/ Who do you think it is?


	5. Time Wasted

I stepped away so they wouldn't hit me when they fell to the ground.

"Wha- BELLA?!" Ben screamed making Ben and Angela jump up.

"Baby i-" I growled cutting her off.

"Don't you dare you lie and say it's not what it looks like I know every fucking thing and I know that baby isn't mine either." I say way to calmy. I was still frowning. I saw movement in my grass and saw the Cullen's.

"Be-" I cut Ben off.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word. Both of you need to get the fuck off my property immediately." I said

"What about my stuff?" Angela asked. I scoffed.

"Oh you mean the clothes, the shoes, and all that other bullshit that you bought with my money that's all of mine." I said before anybody could say anything else. My mate interjected with a clearing of a throat.

"We heard commotion out here and we're trying to figure out what it is." Esme said I looked her up and down before saying

"Its nothing just getting rid of some trash." I say looking at Angela with complete disgust.

"Well this trash gave you a child." Angela argued

"Wow. What you want a reward?" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"I just want my stuff." Angela said trying to get past me getting in the house.

"You mean the shit you bought with my money nope I'm sure Ben can buy you shit." I say glaring at them.

"Daddy?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Renesmee with her blanket rubbing her eye. I picked her up.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked her letting her lay her head on my chest.

"Back to sleep?" Renesmee asked yawning. I chuckled.

"Yes we can but say goodnight to everyone." I said

"Goodnight." Renesmee said with a wave. I was about to close the door when a foot stopped me. I opened the door wider to see Esme giving me a stern look. "What?" I asked

"Let the girl get her things." Esme whispered with a frown on her face. My inner wolf was whining at the disappointing our mate. I stared at Esme before sighing.

"Come back around 12 tomorrow get your stuff." I said looking at Angela. Angela smiled before nodding.

"That's fine until tomorrow." Angela said before walking away dragging Ben with her. I watched the Cullen's walk across the yard walking to their home. It was just Esme, a sleeping Renesmee on my chest, and me.

"You want to sleep over?" I asked Esme.

"Let me g-" I cut her off

"Just sleep in my clothes." I say trying to hide my smirk. I failed noticing Esme roll her eyes.

"Fine but no sex." Esme said sternly.

"Of course not." I say with a wink letting Esme in the house. Something told me to change the alarm password and I went with that feeling before showing Esme to the bedroom.

"I have to say you have very nice design taste." Esme says looking around the room. I chuckled before saying

"Well I learned from the best so what can I say." I say putting Renesmee on the bed. I went into my draw giving Esme a pair of my sweat, new boxers, and a t-shirt. "The bathroom is right through there. Tell me if you need anything." I say handing her the clothes then pointing to the door of my bathroom.

"Thank you." Esme said before disappearing in the bathroom. I grabbed my computer and went to all the credit card companies that Angela had any access to and cancelled all of them. When I was done the bathroom door open. I glanced at my right and saw Esme drying her hair with a towel. I closed my laptop and turned my attention to her. I stood up making her stop drying her hair with the towel. When I was in front of her I caressed her cheek making her lean into my hand closing her eyes and purr.

"I'm happy my dream came true." I whispered. Esme smiled and opened her eyes.

"What was the dream?' Esme whispered searching my eyes. I started leaning in slowly.

"A chance to be with you, a chance to make you mine, and a chance to love you." I say staring at her. Esme eyes were close and her lips were slightly parted. I took this a sign to kiss her and that's exactly what I did. I gave her a long soft passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me when I heard the towel drop. Esme arms went around my neck deepening the kiss. I had to pull away for two reasons. One I had to breathe. Two I didn't want to wake Renesmee up..

"Lord." Esme said biting her lip. Esme eyes were pitch black. I grabbed her hand dragging her to the bed. I had Renesmee in the middle, Esme on Renesmee left, and I was on Renesmee right. I draped my left arm drape over them bringing them closer to let out a chuckle before saying "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight baby." I said before falling asleep with two of my favorite people in the world.

Esme P.O.V.

When I heard Bella breathing even out. My slipped back to the kiss we shared not to long ago. It was so soft and it had a lot of emotion behind it. I knew each and every emotion that Bella gave me. I can't say I didn't give those emotions back. I felt like we wasted enough time away from each other and not being together due to Edward and Carlisle and I being married. I let out a sigh. I wished I would've knew that she had a crush on me back then. I would've quickly told Edward to back off what's mine and gotten a divorce and took my chance with Bella then. My mind was wandering to so many places and opportunities that we could have had. Least now I can say that I have a daughter. I guess this way worked out well too since we ended up together. Then, a thought occurred to me how is Bella the father of Renesmee. Not to much longer the sun started rising Bella jump out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I could hear a sigh of relief and her release her urine. I chuckled. I heard the sink water get turned on not to much longer Bella walked out the bathroom with this big ass grin on her face.

"Good morning." Bella said before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning love." I say with a smile then I frowned and asked her the question that was starting to bother me. "Bella how are you Renesmee's father?" I ask.

**AN:/ Yes I'm back. I know been a long time. But whatever. Post a review and tell me what you think**


	6. Lawyer

I froze. I mean I was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about this for awhile but I couldn't hide it from her. She is my mate and there was no way of hiding it from her. I cleared my throat before grabbing her hand. I reached over to Esme and grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips kissing it before guiding her hand into my boxers touching my private parts.

"Bella I don't thi-"Esme froze mid sentence. I couldn't read her facesit went from shock to confusion to understanding. I let out a sigh before sitting up on the bed and looked at Renesmee.

"It was after you guys left. I changed into a shapeshifter and no not into one of the wolves. I changed into this thing. I guess I can't tell you bits and peices hub?" I asked with amusement written on my face. Esme had a sad smile on her face shaking her head.

"I would hope not." She responded. I let out a sigh before looking ahead at the door.

"After Edward told me things and left me in the forest. I ended up screaming and begging for some type of feeling or love from any or everything. I don't know how long I was there nor did I care but this lady found me and somehow I could feel some type of bond between us. When she picked me up and carried me home. Anyway that night I was starting to feel different and she knew it before I knew it I was in the forest screaming in pain. When I woke up I felt different taller, stronger, confident, and rebellious. The lady ended up stepping out with clothes. I was confused until I looked down at my body nude and saw it. I was shocked just like you. The lady ended up being my real birth mother Cecilia Swan. The queen of the were race." I finished looking at Esme. Esme eyes held shock. Just as she was about to say something the doorbell rung and Renesmee eyes shot open. I started to tickle her so she could fully wake up intentionally ignoring the constant ringing of the bell.

"Bella aren't you going to see who that is?' Esme questioned with a confused looked. I let out a sigh before kissing Renesmee cheek and Esme's. I put on some sweats before rushing down the steps. I opened the door to see Angela with Ben, Lauren, and some unknown guy.

"What t-"Angela was cut off by Renesmee yelling coming down the steps.

"AUNT LAUREN!" I smiled as they hugged. I was shocked The Renesmee ignored her mom's presence.

"Well come on in you guys." I say still smiling. When everybody was in the house. Esme came downstairs with a smile of her own. "So who are you?" I ask looking at the mystery man with unease as he seem to have his eyes fixated on Esme.

"Oh Bella this is David he's here to help Angela move her stuff out." Lauren said.

"Well I don't see much moving going on." I said sending David a glare. I don't like the way he was looking at Esme. I was getting a bad vibe from him. Angela got up and sped up the steps with Ben and Esme following behind her. I guess Esme felt the vibe also unless she heard my silent growls.

"So who's the lady?" David questioned and before I could even answer Lauren responded.

"Oh just Bella's long time crush." I blushed and turned my glare on Lauren.

"Lauren shut up." I said through clenched teeth.

"What it's the truth." Lauren said not looking at me but at Renesmee. I grunted before looking at David again.

"Oh, is that so."David said with a smirk of his own. I did a double take of him before it dawned on me who he was. I had a smirk of my own.

"So did you think I wouldn't recognize you Attorney David Hart?" I questioned with my smirk still obvious on my face. David's face fell.

""Ho-" I cut him off.

"I wouldn't have even recognized you as the divorce lawyer you were until you started wearing that smirk. I mean if you were trying to be secretive about it I wouldn't wear that smirk wouldn't you think?" I questioned with a smile. Lauren looked confused.

"Bella what are you talking about?' Lauren asked in confusion just as Angela, Ben, and Esme came from upstairs with Angela's stuff.

"Oh Angela you didn't tell Lauren that David is actually a divorce lawyer and he's here to try to find some dirt on me so you can take my money?' I finished but it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"You always putting me in the middle of your bs." Lauren said refraining from cursing because of Renesmee who fell asleep. I could feel the anger radiating off of Lauren

"I di-" Angela was cut off due to the ringing of the doorbell. I let out a sigh before yanking my door open to reveal my mother. I was shocked to say the least.

"Well hello to you Isabella." My mom says slipping into the house.


End file.
